chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Him Die
| season = 3 | number = 11 | image = 11_01.JPG | airdate = January 6, 2015 | writer = Michael Gilvary | director = Steve Shill | guest = | runtime = 43 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Let Him Die is the eleventh episode of the third season and the 57th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary The firehouse receives unsettling news when two of their own come up missing following a routine call, prompting members of Chicago P.D. to lead the search. Meanwhile, Casey and Dawson have a hard time figuring how to juggle their personal and professional lives. Elsewhere, Chief Boden and Donna struggle with news that their newborn has potential complications and they receive a surprise out-of-town visitor Plot Two men emerge from the mysterious vehicle with guns and immediately seize Mills and Brett, zip tying each paramedic at the wrists and stuffing them into the car. Although Mills suspects Lullo sent the men, both goons deny knowledge of the mob boss and instruct Mills to shut up or pay the consequences. Unfortunately for them, Mills has other plans; he revolts with a few swift kicks and sends the car careening in an industrial park. One of the kidnappers sustains a serious injury and his partner demands that Mills and Brett keep him alive - without the help of a hospital. Mills orchestrates a deal: if they save the injured kidnapper, they get to leave. As they perform a makeshift surgery, Brett secretly advocates that they let him die. Mills prefers to bide their time, but this option runs out when the uninjured gunman threatens to kill Brett. Brett soon wrestles herself out of new cuffs and her freedom ignites a chase that leads to a dead end - until Halstead and Chicago P.D. arrive. Joined by Dawson, who followed a trail of alcohol pads that Brett left from the crash site, the cops detain the gunmen and reunite Mills and Brett with their firefighting brethren. Otis notices Brett and Cruz embrace a little longer than normal... are they an item? Cruz confirms the relationship later; they're just "dipping their toes in the water" right now. Halstead drags in Lullo for an interview, but Lullo won't budge and his alleged associates stay mum. The case is dead in its tracks... At least, until Brett calls in her one favor from Gus, the criminal she saved during the helicopter crash. He manages to get one of the goons to meet Mills at the jail infirmary where the goon reveals a connection to Lullo. Despite a preemptive end to their discussion, Mills soon learns that the goon decided to give up Lullo to Chicago P.D.; Halstead places Lullo in cuffs. Meanwhile, Boden and Donna wait at the hospital with bated breath, praying for the improved health of their newborn, Terrance. The whole gang arrives to show support, with Herrmann always within reach of a fretful Boden. But the doctor brings mixed news: Terrance may have incurred brain damage prior to the diagnosis. Tests prove otherwise, though, and at long last Donna and Boden hold their healthy son... only to receive yet another shock when Boden's dad arrives unannounced. Later, Casey comes home to find Dawson... with her bags packed. She believes their jobs continue to impede their love life and she wants a little space. Casey lets her go without much argument... although he punches a hole in the wall that leaves a noticeable mark on his knuckles. Back at 51, an alarm sends the squad to a storage locker fire where Severide discovers a trove of gas tanks. Seconds before a certain explosion, he kills the flames with a key assist from Dawson. Afterwards, Casey compliments Dawson's work and she suggests the new context of their relationship will work, but Casey clearly has his doubts. When the pair joins Severide in investigating the storage locker for the cause of the fire which rags which came in contact with cotton oil causeing them to decompose and then spontaneously combust. Even though that fire appears to be accidental, the contents of the lock are irregular and look like they belong to an arsonist. Dawson looks over at the desk, finding a newspaper article about the fire in which Shay died. Category:Episode Category:Season 3